Les passions du Lord
by Wolfeatspeople
Summary: Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a deux passions: l'une a une cicatrice sur le front, l'autre a un regard d'argent. /!\ Threesome, TJ/HP/DM.


Bonsoir !

Il me semble que je vous avais parlé d'un OS un peu spécial il y a quelques mois, un threesome pour être exact. Il est écrit depuis pas mal de temps mais je ne voulais pas le poster parce qu'il était censé être plus long. Cependant, ce serait vraiment trop long d'écrire tout cela en une fois, en même temps que les derniers chapitres de Fury Of the Wolf donc je vous poste seulement le début en sachant que la fin de ce « chapitre » n'attend pas vraiment de suite. Je vous explique. Je met cette histoire complète parce que je ne sais pas quand la suite sera posté : sûrement après la fin de Fury Of The Wolf (on s'y approche) et ce sera dans des mois. Donc oui, attendez vous à une suite, mais dans pas mal de temps. Ce n'est pas vraiment une histoire à proprement parlé parce qu'il n'y a pas vraiment de fil conducteur si ce n'est que la relation entre les trois personnages, voyez plus ça comme des tranches de vie.

J'ai un peu le même genre de chose qui attend d'avoir une suite mais qui concerne Lucius/Draco. Ce n'est pas un histoire d'inceste, mais j'ai toujours été fasciné par la relation entre Draco et son père et je voulais écrire mon point de vu. Cela regroupe des scènes de l'enfance de Draco vu par Lucius, et je pense installé un Drarry vers la fin. Cependant cette histoire est loin d'être finie, et je n'y ai pas touché depuis longtemps. Je ne sais même pas si elle sera posté un jour. Peut-être que je m'y mettrais sérieusement après FOTW si je vois que ça vous intéresse vraiment.

Voilà, quoi qu'il en soit, cette histoire comporte un lemon donc ce sera un rating M, et quelques mots crus, un peu plus osé que la scène du lien dans FOTW.

Disclaimer : Les personnages de m'appartiennent pas, tout est à J.K Rowling, sauf les personnages.

* * *

L'homme qui se tenait devant lui avait fait du bon travail et Voldemort savait que les missions bien menées s'étaient faites rares ces derniers temps. Cela l'avait agacé graduellement et il avait fallut une remise en place pour que tout reprenne son cours. Ses partisans avaient finalement comprit qu'il n'était pas compliqué de faire les choses correctement et aucun d'entre eux n'avaient reçus de doloris depuis une semaine déjà.

Voldemort savait que beaucoup de gens pensaient, mais jamais n'avoueraient, que sa manière de travailler était cruelle. Il était d'accord avec eux, bien entendu, mais ils oubliaient que sa façon de faire était efficace et qu'il fallait mieux être craint, et ainsi respecté, qu'être aimé. Les gens n'hésitaient pas à trahir les êtres chers alors qu'ils avaient un peu plus de difficulté avec les gens craints, comme il l'était. Après tout, n'était-il par craint pour de bonnes raisons ? Il ne faisait pas semblant, quand il devait punir, il le faisait. Sa cruauté et sa main de fer n'étaient pas une légende, elles étaient la réalité.

Cela avait déjà été vrai lorsqu'il avait été à l'orphelinat. Quel cruel endroit qu'est l'orphelinat... Entassez des gamins désespérés qu'on ne cadre pas dans un petit bâtiment et vous assisterez à la création d'une nouvelle chaîne alimentaire. Les faibles étaient martyrisés, volés, abusés, jamais adoptés et Voldemort s'était promit de ne jamais se laisser marcher dessus lorsqu'il avait quatre ans. Bien des décennies plus tard, il était le mage noir le plus puissant de sa génération et était le premier ministre du monde sorcier d'Angleterre. Le gamin qu'il avait été dans le passé pouvait être fier de lui.

Il renvoya rapidement Nott hors de la salle sans aucun mot. Il ne lui dirait pas qu'il était content de lui, mais le manque de douleur devait l'orienter vers les pensées de son Seigneur. La lourde porte claqua sèchement et sembla raisonner dans le silence de la salle où seul Tom Jedusor se trouvait. Perdu dans ses pensées, il revoyait son ascension.

Il avait d'abord fait tomber le ministère, puis Poudlard. Ensuite, il avait traqué les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix qui le faisait passé pour un psychopathe sanguinaire, sans pensées saines et sans projet d'avenir pour l'Angleterre si ce n'est la mort et la destruction. Sanguinaire, il l'était de toute évidence. Fou, beaucoup moins. Il savait où il allait, il savait ce qu'il faisait préserver leur patrimoine magique des moldus qui l'affaiblissaient sans cesse. Ils étaient différents d'eux et en aucun cas il ne devait être mélangés. Voyez ce que cela avait donné avec sa propre mère ce faible moldu l'avait mené à sa perte. C'est pourquoi ils avaient œuvré pour tuer Dumbledore et capturer les autres. Malheureusement, une partie d'entre eux s'étaient envolés dans la nature et Voldemort attendait chaque jours qu'ils refassent surface. L'appel de la vengeance les feront revenir, il en était certain. Une fois cela fait, il avait accédé au poste de premier ministre et contrôlait le pays entier, l'amenant à la gloire. Cela avait été dur mais il y était parvenu et jouissait maintenant de son statut de Seigneur des ténèbres, craint, respectés, adulé par certain.

Il s'était ensuite occupé de son apparence. Il avait fait en sorte de retrouver l'apparence qu'il avait lors de ses 30 ans. Bien que l'apparence reptilienne faisait beaucoup d'effet sur ses victimes, il n'avait pu se regarder dans le miroir durant des mois. Il avait préservé un regard grenat tout de même, d'un rouge profond et aussi envoûtant que terrifiant. Ses cheveux étaient courts et d'un noir profond, certaine mèche retombant sur son front alors que son visage ressemblait à du marbre. Les traits étaient délicats, marqués comme s'ils avaient été sculptés par une main de maître, tout comme le reste de son corps. Il était un très bel homme, et il avait une beauté qui impressionné et que l'on n'osait approcher, ce qu'il apprécié grandement. Malgré ce qu'on pourrait croire, Tom Jedusor aimait les belles choses. Et de belles choses, il en avait deux.

Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres rouges à cette pensées et il se leva sans un bruit, sortant de la pièce et parcourant le manoir silencieux et assombrit par la nuit. Ces beautés étaient ce qu'il préférait dans cette vie. Elles étaient tout les deux différentes mais il les aimait de façon égale et forte. Il ouvrit une seconde porte et entra sans plus de cérémonie, laissant tomber sa robe de sorcier sur la première chaise venue avant de rentrer dans une autre pièce. Là, il déboutonna sa chemise, son regard ne quittant pas le lit imposant au centre de la pièce éclairée par quelques bougies.

Elles avaient été difficile à apprivoiser et il avait eu peur qu'elles ne s'envolent plus d'une fois loin de lui avant de se rendre compte que son amour était partagé. Il s'approcha du lit et son regard dévora les deux formes nus allongés dans les draps noires. Il s'attarda sur la première et se délecta de sa peau blanche et laiteuse. Il était finement musclé et il ressemblait la plupart du temps à un ange. Un innocent petit ange, rayonnant dans la lumière. En réalité, derrière l'ange se cachait le pire des démons qui aimait les éclats de sang et les cris d'agonis. Il savait en jouer, de cet air innocent. Ses cheveux blonds, presque blancs, entourés son visage délicat et Tom dû se faire violence pour ne pas mordre ce cou gracieux qu'il savait délicieux. Draco Malfoy était l'une de ses passions. Calme, réfléchit, sournois, délicieusement sarcastique et affreusement glaciale lorsqu'il était hors de la sphère privé, il avait prit la moitié du cœur du Seigneur avec son regard gris où mille tempêtes faisaient rages.

Son regard se tourna vers ce qui était sa deuxième passion. Il ne pouvait voir que son dos, et le haut de ses fesses tout à fait savoureuses mais il admira les muscles et les os se dessiner sous cette peau légèrement plus hâlé que son ange blond. Il était un peu plus musclé que le premier et alors que ce dernier resplendissait par sa blondeur, celui-ci avait une beauté sombre et sauvage. Des cheveux d'un noir de jais qu'on ne pouvait dompter complètement, un peu comme l'homme en question, des épaules larges et des yeux d'un vert incroyable. C'était le vert de la mort, la dernière couleur que beaucoup de victimes voyaient avant de mourir. Il aimait beaucoup se plonger dans ce regard si unique. Le vert et l'argent, deux couleurs qu'il chérissait beaucoup. Harry Potter avait les traits un peu plus dur et rayonnait par sa virilité. Il aurait pu rivaliser avec Tom si celui-ci n'était pas plus grand. Un fort caractère, de violente poussée de rage, une spontanéité qui pouvait se révélé dangereuse, une loyauté sans faille et un courage digne des plus grands lions.

Il avait voulu les deux gamins lorsqu'il avait retrouvé son ancienne apparence. C'était prévu depuis des mois mais ne pouvaient décidément pas se montrer sous l'aspect hideuse du serpent. Draco avait été méfiant mais Lucius Malfoy avait été d'une grande aide. Quelques mots avaient suffit au père pour que le fils ne lui soit offert sur un plateau d'argent. Finalement, le beau serpent avait comprit et avait aimé son Seigneur.

Harry avait été préparé depuis des années. Dès que Tom avait prit connaissance du lien entre lui et le garçon, il l'avait lentement attiré vers lui par des paroles, par des images et bien que le survivant s'était défendu courageusement contre cette intrusion mentale, il n'avait pas pu résister à la douce trompeur que lui offrait le Seigneur et avait comprit que la paix se trouver à travers lui. Fini la guerre, fini les morts, fini les responsabilités. Il lui avait d'abord livré l'Ordre et la moitié des membres avaient été capturés, l'autre moitié avait réussit à s'enfuir. Tom avait prit un malin plaisir à les tuer violemment, frustré d'avoir laissé échapper les autres. Les seuls à avoir été sauvé étaient les Weasley, et seulement parce que Harry l'avait supplié de les épargner. Maintenant, ils étaient étroitement surveillés et tous savaient qu'un seul faux pas les amèneraient à une mort lente et douloureuse. Certes, le petit diable avait hurlé et saccagé un salon entier lorsqu'il avait apprit que Tom l'interdisait de leur rendre visite, mais cela n'était rien. Il préféré perdre un salon que son bien le plus précieux. Après tout, le brun détenait le reste de son cœur et une partie de son âme, il était bien trop risqué de l'exposer au reste du monde, lui qui était si précieux. Il ne participait à aucune mission, trop innocent pour tuer. Il était celui qui soignait.

Tom prit le temps de se déshabiller complètement, lentement, son regard alternant entre son ange sanguinaire et son diable bien trop caractériel. Délicatement, il monta sur le lit et alors qu'une de ses main remontait le long de la peau chaude du dos à sa droite, ses dents vinrent mordiller la gorge offerte. Les réactions ne tardèrent pas à arriver et alors que le second s'étiraient comme un chat, cherchant toujours plus le contact de cette main tentatrice, le premier se cambra délicieusement. Tom en profita pour glisser sa deuxième main sur ce ventre plat jusqu'à rencontrer le sexe entouré de boucle blonde déjà dressé. Il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire contre la peau gracile du cou et y déposer un tendre baiser avant de s'allonger entre ses deux beautés.

Des lèvres roses prirent les siennes alors que des mèches blondes lui chatouillaient la joue et il sentit une langue taquine autour d'un de ses tétons. Mille sensations lui tombèrent dessus et un gémissement appréciateur encouragea les deux hommes à continuer. Draco abandonna sa bouche pour suivre la courbe de sa mâchoire de ses lèvres, embrassant ensuite la peau de sa gorge d'une centaine de façon différentes et Harry suivait la ligne de ses abdos de sa langue, goûtant cette peau qu'il connaissait par cœur après deux années à la découvrir encore et encore.

Une fine main se glissa lentement sur ses cuisses, caressant l'intérieur délicieusement puis ses jambes furent écartés d'avantage et il eu le plaisir de voir Draco s'installer entre elles, regardant sa queue dressée comme si elle était une friandise. Un regard malicieux et le bout de sa langue rose vint doucement lapée le haut de son sexe, entourant ensuite son gland sensible et les muscles de Tom se contractèrent au touché. Harry regarda Draco, comme captivé alors que ce dernier prit finalement le sexe en bouche, enfonçant la verge dure dans sa gorge. C'était une chose que le brun ne pouvait pas faire le prendre entièrement en bouche. Cependant, il faisant des choses particulièrement succulentes avec sa langue et cela comblait amplement ce manque de souplesse.

Entièrement enfouis dans l'antre buccale de Draco, Tom se délecta de cette chaleur humide et il se mordit la lèvre lorsque la bouche remonta le long de sa peau sensible, commençant de longs va et vient alors que des doigts taquins caressaient ses testicules gonflés.

Les mains de Harry était partout sur lui. Il pouvait voir l'érection dressée de l'homme à genoux à côté de lui et la goutte qui perlait au bout du gland était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus excitant. Ses amours avaient tellement bon goût. Le brun prit son temps pour faire une long voyage sur le corps de son Seigneur. Taquinant ses tétons sensibles pour ensuite parcourir chaque parcelles de sa peau de ses doigts, les deux hommes le possédaient. Finalement, il attira le diable brun vers lui et l'embrassa langoureusement. Sa langue dominait et le baiser laissait transparaître tout le désir que Tom éprouvait pour lui, pour eux. Ils se mordaient, se léchaient, et ils adoraient ça. Tom pouvait sentir Harry frottait son sexe contre lui dans la quête d'un peu de plaisir et il comprit que l'homme cherchait un peu d'attention. Harry avait continuellement besoin d'attention, il avait un manque d'amour qu'il fallait comblé à chaque seconde et cela ne dérangeait ni Draco, ni Tom.

Ce dernier prit le visage du brun en coupe et se perdit un instant dans ce regard incroyable avant de mordre délicatement ses lèvres gonflés par leur baiser. Lorsqu'il était en eux, il lui arrivait de les mordre violemment, mais jamais dans un autre moment.

« Prend-le. » lui ordonna-t-il dans un murmure rauque et il vit le regard vert s'illuminer singulièrement. Oh oui, cela lui faisait plaisir. Tom adorait les prendre de toutes les façons possible. Brutalement, amoureusement, tendrement, lentement, langoureusement, sèchement, les amenant au plaisir à chaque fois. Mais il adorait aussi les voir ensemble. Harry était toujours tendre avec Draco et son rythme s'accélérait petit à petit jusqu'à devenir effréné parce qu'il savait que le blond aimait ça. Harry aimait la perte de contrôle et Draco le dominait toujours lorsqu'il était au dessus, lui attrapant la gorge entre ses doigts, l'attachant, s'enfonçant en lui brutalement, le faisant languir jusqu'à le faire pleurer pour la libération avant de le faire jouir délicieusement. Après des moments comme celui-ci, Harry avait besoin de tendresse et il aimait se retrouver entre Tom et Draco l'un s'occupant de son trou endoloris, l'autre de sa queue dressée avant de s'endormir dans leurs bras.

Le brun embrassa tendrement son Seigneur, comme pour le remercier, et alla s'installer derrière le blond qui avait toujours la bouche pleine. Ce dernier ne protesta pas lorsque les mains de Harry lui agrippa les hanches pour lui lever le bassin, glissant ensuite ses mains sur le dos droit de Draco tout en admirant ce délicieux cul levé vers lui. Ses mains revinrent sur les fesses pâles et il les écarta légèrement, se délectant du petit trou plissé. Le bout de ses doigts vint le taquiner légèrement et il écarta d'avantage les deux globes de chaire, faisant frémir le blond qui suçotait maintenant la base du sexe de Tom.

Le brun se baissa légèrement, jusqu'à ce que son visage soit au niveau des fesses du blond, et le bout de sa langue vint lécher l'anus de Draco qui se tendit légèrement. Le blond aimait particulièrement cette caresse, chacun d'eux le savait. Alors Harry prit plaisir à la tâche. Il lécha et baisa de sa langue le trou de Draco, le faisant se tortiller légèrement. Le blond s'occupait maintenant de lécher les testicules de Tom et ce dernier ne pouvait que se délecter de cette vue orgasmique. Harry, le visage entre les fesses de Draco alors que ce dernier l'avait entre ses cuisses. Il aurait pu en jouir sur le champ s'il ne se contrôlait pas.

Bientôt, Harry remplaça sa langue par un de ses doigts. Il caressa l'anus quelques secondes et enfonça son doigt délicatement, le faisant tourner sur lui-même. Quelques va et vient à peine, et il en ajouta un deuxième. Harry était pressé, Tom pouvait le voir, lui-même ne pouvait attendre d'avantage. Il voulait voir le brun à l'intérieur du blond. Ce furent maintenant trois doigts enfuient et Harry les enfonçaient toujours plus profond, à la recherche de quelque chose qu'il savait sensible et qu'il...

« Là, Harry ! Là ! » hurla presque Draco en se redressant légèrement, ses doigts se refermant agréablement sur la queue de Tom qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire devant le regard victorieux du brun. Trouvé. La prostate, le Graal pour chacun d'entre eux. Harry s'amusa à le baiser de ses doigts longuement, frappant vivement cette petite boule de nerf jusqu'à ce que Draco n'en puisse plus. Ce dernier avait légèrement délaissé le sexe de son Seigneur mais celui-ci ne lui en voulu pas, la vu qu'il donnait valait mille caresses. « Harry, prends-moi. Maintenant ! » haleta Draco en posant son front sur la hanche de Tom. La main de ce dernier alla trouver les cheveux du blond et les caressa tendrement alors que le brun enfonçait son érection entre les reins de Draco. Ce dernier tremblait et Tom pouvait sentir son souffle saccadé sur sa peau, celui-ci s'arrêtant alors que Harry était finalement enfoncé jusqu'à la garde, marquant une pause. Un long gémissement résonna dans la pièce quand les va et vient furent amorcés. Ils étaient longs, langoureux, lents, et Draco pouvait sentir chaque millimètre de Harry contre ses parois de chair.

Tom savait que Draco ne reprendra pas son sexe en bouche, complètement perdu dans son plaisir. Une litanie de prénom sortait d'entre ses lèvres, hurlant après Harry, chuchotant après Tom. Le premier devait lui ouvrir le plaisir, le second la tendresse. Soudainement, le coup de rein de Harry se firent plus lourds, plus forts et on pouvait entendre son bassin claquer contre les fesses de Draco qui s'accrochait désespérément aux hanches de Tom. Ce dernier n'en pouvait plus et sentait son sexe sur le point d'exploser. Avec le plus de douceur qu'il pouvait, il agrippa les cheveux de son ange et profita d'un cris silencieux pour enfoncer sa queue dans cette délicieuse bouche. Draco leva son regard voilé de désir vers Tom, s'excusant silencieusement mais son Seigneur le gratifia d'une caresse pour ensuite lui baiser la bouche avec ardeur. Il lui suffit de quelques minutes avant que de longs jets chauds ne s'étalent sur la langue de Draco et que celui-ci n'avale docilement. Il nettoya comme il le pu la queue de Tom, encaissant les coups de Harry qui avait commencé à branler vigoureusement Draco. Tom se contenta à présent de regarder le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

Draco était maintenant à quatre patte, le dos cambré, alors que Harry s'acharnait à le remplir de son sexe gonflé de désir. Les deux gémissaient bruyamment et Tom su qu'il allait de nouveau être en érection, d'ici quelques minutes. Finalement, le coup de grâce fut donné pour Draco qui se laissa aller sur les draps dans de long jets blancs, et il s'écroula à moitié sur Tom, tremblant alors que Harry le remplissait de sa semence, stimulé par le corps frémissant de Draco autour de lui. Le brun attendit quelques secondes, haletant, avant de sortir du corps accueillant du blond et de s'effondrer à côté de lui sur le lit.

Tom en profita pour admirer ses deux amours, caressant les cheveux blonds de Draco tout en appréciant le corps de Harry. De longues minutes passèrent ainsi, dans le silence et les respirations des deux hommes se firent un peu plus calmes, plus régulières, ce qui fit tiquer Tom. Il fronça les sourcils et avisa les deux sorciers prêts à s'endormir. Soudainement, il se redressa, forçant Draco à en faire de même ce qui ne semblait pas le ravir. Tom ne s'occupa de sa mine boudeuse pour l'instant et attrapa Harry par la gorge pour le ramener plus haut sur le lit.

« Écarte les jambes. » lui murmura-t-il d'une voix grave et Harry le fit, écartant grandement ses cuisses pour que son Seigneur puisse s'y installer. « Harry. »

« Maître. » répondit le brun en le regardant intensément de ses grand yeux verts.

Harry était celui qui avait besoin d'être dominé durement. Jamais Draco n'aurait été heureux de ce traitement, Harry en redemandait toujours. Donner le contrôle à quelqu'un d'autre était ce qu'il avait besoin. Tom caressa tendrement la joue de son beau brun, ému par cette totale soumission et il sentit le sexe de nouveau réveillé d'Harry contre le sien.

« Est-ce que tu allais vraiment t'endormir sans me contenter? » chuchota-t-il durement, passant par la suite sa langue le long de la gorge du brun.

« Non, Mon Seigneur. Mon corps est à vous. » Tom ne rata pas le tremblement de désir de Harry. Il en avait autant envie que lui. « Prenez-moi, maintenant, maître. Je suis à vous. » continua le brun, une note désespéré dans sa voix. Tom lécha finalement la mâchoire du brun qui se cambra contre lui et jeta un rapide sort de lubrification sur sa queue, puis sur l'entrée de Harry avant de s'enfoncer en lui jusqu'à la garde. C'était quelque chose que le brun pouvait supporter, être prit sans préparation. Il ne fallait pas en abuser, parce que Tom ne voulait pas le blesser, mais parfois Harry avait besoin d'un peu de douleur mélangé au plaisir.

Il enfouit son visage dans le cou de Harry et respira cette odeur sucré qui caractérisait le brun puis il commença à s'enfoncer encore et encore dans le corps si chaud alors que Harry s'agrippait à lui, enroulant ses jambes autour de la taille de son Seigneur et ses bras autour des larges épaules. C'était bestial et Harry adorait ça, le plaisir commençait à monter en flèche et il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir tenir des heures ainsi. Son maître le prenait durement, frappant directement sur sa prostate, ne lui laissant aucune seconde de répit.

« Maître... » haleta-t-il avant que le plaisir de lui prenne la gorge. Il essaya de reprendre son souffle dans ce rythme effréné mais un coup particulièrement bien placé le fit perdre la tête et ses ongles s'enfoncèrent brutalement dans le dos de son Seigneur. « Tom ! Tom, Tom, Tom.. » Il rejeta sa tête en arrière et Tom se redresse, attrapant les jambes de Harry pour les poser sur ses épaules alors qu'il s'enfonçait d'avantage en lui, son regard fixé sur le visage tordu par le plaisir.

Draco, qui ne ratait rien du spectacle, s'approcha des deux hommes et attrapa le sexe de Harry, lui imposant le même rythme qu'il imposait lui-même sur sa propre queue. Il se branlait depuis le début, ne pouvant rester insensible face aux deux hommes qu'ils aimaient se donner du plaisir mutuellement. Tom porta son regard sur son beau blond et glissa une de ses mains sur la nuque de ce dernier, l'incitant à continuer.

Ce fut Harry qui vint le premier. Il se tendit soudainement et il jouit sur son ventre alors que son corps convulsait presque. Tom ne vint pas longtemps après lui, ne pouvant se contrôler d'avantage et se déversa longuement dans le corps chaud de Harry. Finalement, Draco s'approcha de la bouche de Harry, empoigna ses cheveux et présenta son gland aux lèvres de diable brun qui ouvrit la bouche et sortit sa langue juste à temps pour que Draco se déverse sur celle-ci. Le brun s'empressa d'avaler et Draco le gratifia d'une caresse dans les cheveux alors que Tom lui embrassait la cheville, lui murmurant à quel point il était un bon garçon.

Bientôt, la chaleur descendit et la chambre devint de nouveau silencieuse. Tom s'allongea au centre du lit et détendit ses muscles alors qu'une paire de lèvres embrassaient sa mâchoire et qu'une main glissé sur sa taille. Les deux garçons se collèrent à lui, chacun d'un côté, la tête sur une épaule et Tom prit le temps d'embrasser chacun des fronts à sa porté alors que ses deux amours tombaient déjà dans le sommeil, Tom ne pouvait que se féliciter d'avoir réussit à posséder tout ce qu'il voulait.


End file.
